


Vampires, shifters, gays oh my!

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Edward Cullen Bashing, Emmett/Alice/Bella-Brotp, F/F, I dont know exactly what is gonna happen here, Jasper and Bella are homies, Kinda, Leah Clearwater is a useless homo, Out of Character Bella Swan, but like in a funny way, jasper was a union soldier, no beta we die like me, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: Leah imprints on Bella- thats it. Also Bella actually has a personality.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

“So let me get this straight,” Bella begins only to be interpreted by a snort from Emmett. Ignoring the interruption she continues, “you guys have been through high school lord knows how many times, and you refuse to help me, your favorite human, just this once.”

“Okay, um, you're most definitely missing a couple steps. In what way is cheating and helping the same thing,” Alice questions from the couch, her torso dangling off the love seat to look at Bella.

“Uh, you would be helping my G.P.A, which would help me get into a good college and help me get a good job. By denying me this service you are essentially saying you want for me to be a high school dropout that has an opioid addiction” Bella refutes from her spot in the, ridiculously expensive and comfy, bean bag chair. “Back me up on this Em,” she says while grabbing a handful of chips.

“I don't know Bella, I feel like it would be much better for you down the line if we make you study,” Emmett says from his spot on the floor, his feet kicking behind him like a teenage girl on the phone.

Bella grimaces at the words, before waving a Cheeto puff at him menacingly, “that's lowkey kinda homophobic bro,” causing a series of groans to be let out from around her.

“We have been over this Bella, not everything that is a minor inconvenience for you ‘homophobic’,” Alice repeats for what is probably fifth time that day.

“Ah yes, the cis-gendered heterosexual telling me, a lesbian, what is and is not homophobic. Wow so progressive of you,” Bella says, barely able to keep in her laughter from the exasperated look on her friends' faces. Upon looking down to check her phone Bella stands up and begins to gather her stuff. “Shit, welp, it's been a real gas but I gotta get going.”

“Oh no, how ever will we cope,” Edwards quips as he tinkers on his piano.

“Eddie, buddie, baby, we have been over this,” Bella coo’s teasingly. “ Though I am indeed flattered by your advances, I mean really I am sure you a catch...but I am a ranging lesbian, and I am already have my hands full with Alice. But no worries, I am sure this is someone out there who would take one look at a brooding twink like you and fall head over heels. Don’t give up,for you too will find love one day.” Punctuating her words with an exaggerated wink, Edwards' face quickly morphs from confusion to disgust causing Emmett burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his abdomen as he cackles. Bella grins as she puts away her snacks in the otherwise empty cupboards. 

“Ready Jasper,” she says while shrugging on her older bomber jacket. Not even a millisecond later he appears before her, keys dangling on his finger. 

“After you ma’am,” Jasper says with a southern lilt he has been unable to shake over the years, whilst he holds open the door.

“Thank you buckeroo,” Bella replies with a butchered attempt at the same accent that never fails to make Jasper shake his head in amusement. As they walk outside Bella shivers as the cold air of late winter in Washington and quickly makes a run to the truck. Jumping into the Chevy Silverado she signs and comments, “ya know, it is moments like these I am happy that you guys go all out. ‘Cause I swear to ya Jasper if you didn't have a remote start, and this car was cold, you would have another angry brunette to put up with.”

Jasper chuckles and simply states, “Well I am happy to oblige little missy”. As the truck exits the woods surrounding the Cullen manor Bella pulls out her phone to play music. At this, the car's bluetooth immediately connects, causing the two to sit in silence as they bask in the voice of Chris Stapleton. It isn't until they are a block away from Bella’s house that she notices the,albeit minor, change in the atmosphere due to Jasper stopping his rhythmic tapping. 

“You good over there man,” she attempts to joke, in hope of keeping things light.

“Mhm, uh yeah, doin’ just fine,” he mumbles out. Bella nods along choosing not to press on the issue. As she opens the door to exit the car he quickly says, “be careful Bella.”

Looking at him with slight confusion she grins and lets out a fake gasp, “ as if I am ever anything but.” Jasper raises an eyebrow as he continues to stare at her, causing her to continue, “but uh yea. Will do, night Jazz.” 

At this he lets out one of his small elusive smiles, and nods his head, as if to tip an imaginary stetson. Bella quickly closes the car door and rushes to her home, too busy thinking of how cold it is to notice the unfamiliar car in the driveway. After fumbling with the keys for a short moment she opens the front door to hear cheering from the living room. 

“Hey dad,” she calls as she lets her bookbag fall to the floor.

“Oh hey kiddo, hey you remember Harry Clearwater, don’t ya,” he questions as she shrugs off her jacket.

“I mean, the name sounds vaguely familiar, why,” she responds as she walks into the living room.

“Well, I would be awfully upset if you didn't remember me,” Harry chuckles from his spot in the lazy boy.

“Mr.Clearwater, hi! Yea no, I am starting to remember you now. Didn’t I used to make mud pies in your backyard,” Bella says, her face heating up in embarrassment as she walks over to hug him.

“Oh yea, you and Leah used to be thick as thieves. Dirty thieves at that,” he retorts, causing all three of them to laugh.

At that moment glass breaks, causing for all of their heads to snap in the direction of the sound. Standing there is a Leah Clearwater in a pair of tattered jorts and a rolling stones tank top. Her clenched fist gripped what was formerly known as one of Bella's favorite cups. Now all that remained was fragments of glass that were covered in orange soda.

“Fuck”


	2. Chapter Two

Leah Clearwater had a shitty life. This is not an exaggeration or an attempt for sympathetic stares, no Leah truly believe that what ever sky daddy, or mother or whatever-the-fuck, truly had a hard on for making her suffer. This is obvious when one learns about her former, very serious, boyfriend of 3 years broke up with her for her fucking cousin. And on top of that she turns into a Goddamn wolf, where she is forced to hear said ex-boyfriend’s every thought, along with the thoughts of teenage boys who have the maturity levels of, well, teenage boys. So, when taking all of that into account one should be able to excuse her for being just the tad bit moody every now and then. But no, because she constantly has to put up the same teenage boy that can even properly aim for the toilet telling her to get over getting dumped for your best friend, along with constant bullshit looks of sympathy.

It is because of these reasons that Leah was eager to leave the reservation with her dad to visit an old family friend,to the shock of every one. She didn't particularly care too much about who the friend was or where they were going or for how long, and instead choose to focus on the fact that she could get away for a moment, no matter how quick. With that being said as they grew closer and closer to the Swan residence she began to rethink her actions.

“Are you sure Charlie is fine with me coming over,” she questions for the fifth time over the course of the 10 minute drive.

“Yea Leah, he should be fine. It’s not like we are doing anything special, just watching the game,” Harry replied calmly as they pulled into the driveway. “Besides, if you get bored of us then you can go have girl time with Charlie's kid, Bella.” Leah begrudgingly nods as they exit the car, racking her brain for any somewhat recent memories of the other girl. 

Once they get up to the front door Harry hardly even finishes his knocking before the door swings open so show a beaming Charlie Swan. “Hiya there, why don't you come on in,” he greets happily, ushering them to enter.

“Hey there Charlie, hope you don’t mind that I brought Leah to tag along with me. I figured that she and Bella could have some girl on girl bonding time,” Harry asks as he plops down onto the recliner. 

“Oh no, not at all. You are always welcome here Leah,” Charlie says with a small smile that Leah returns. “I just hope I aint disappointing you when I say that Bella isn't here right now. But she should be back pretty quick,” he continues as he fetches beers from the kitchen for him and Harry.

“No kidding, she finally got around to making friends,” Harry questions as Leah awkwardly moves to the couch, the only other seat available, to sit across from Charlie.

“Yeah, she started taking up to those Cullen kids. They are a little odd but they are good kids, stay out of trouble and have good parents,” Charlie comments, his head too buried in the fridge to notice his guest. At his words Leah and Harry stiffen and share a meaningful look.

“Well, she should come down to the reservation some time, to ya know, reconnect with old friends,” Harry replies, still staring at Leah. 

“Yeah, it would be great to have more girls down there,” Leah attempts to joke, the weight of her fathers words not lost to her.  _ Get her away from them _ . 

Unaware of the silent conversation going on, Charlie lets out a light chuckle as he replies, “yeah, I am sure it would be. I will be sure to tell her.” 

  
  
  


After that Leah lets her mind drift, side effects of watching a game she has no interest in with two middle aged men for hours. At some point, maybe halftime, Charlie called in an order for pizza and let her choose what kind as a compromise for her boredom. And in that same sense of compromise he didn't comment when she asked for four pizza’s, only a raised eyebrow to Harry to be met with a shrug. 

As she goes to the kitchen for fifths on pizza she feels that her senses are filled with  _ God awful _ country music, a disgusting smell of mothballs and death. The smell of fucking leaches. Taking a quick look back at the living room, she shifts the blinds to take a look outside. She watches as the car pulls up to curb and listens as the bloodsucker has the audacity to tell Bella to be careful. Scoffing, she decides to pour another cup of soda as the front door opens.

_ What gives him the right to talk about fucking safety _ , she seethes as she walks back to the living room. 

“...dirty little thieves at that,” Harry jokes, causing Bella to laugh. 

_ It was at that moment that Leah’s world shifted. Philosophers and religious freaks spent their lives trying to figure out the meaning of life, and it was right in front of her. Her purpose, her sun and moon, the gravity that tied her down to earth. Leah knew that she would be anything for Bella's happiness in that moment, do anything to hear that laughter again. She would give anything for Bella, even her life. _

Leah was too caught up in the moment to notice her grip. “Fuck,” she said breathlessly, her brain to scrambled to come up with anything else to say. 

“I- language Leah,” Harry yelled from his spot in the living room.

“Shit- uh, let me help you with that,” Bella mutters frantically, causing the men to share a knowing look and roll their eyes. Bella doesn't even notice this as she rushes over to Leah and takes her to the kitchen. Leah nods dumbly slacked jawed, and lets herself be dragged to the kitchen sink. Gripping her hand tightly Bella begins to run water over the cut, “you, uh you can let go of the cup now,” she says.

“Oh yeah right, sorry,” Leah replies while staring at Bella,  _ her imprint _ .

Bella lets out a snort, causing Leah to snap out of her haze. “I am sorry, it's just that you just broke a goddamn cup with your bare hands and you have had nothing to say besides, ‘fuck’”.

At this Leah minds whirls into overdrive, and she feels the urge to explain that she has so many things she wants to say. Things like,  _ I love you _ ,  _ your laughter sounds like the light spring rain that causes us to have rainbows _ , and a bunch of other sappy shit that would have made her throw up a year ago. Instead though she merely laughs and states, “yea well, I’m not too sure what people normally say when they accidentally break a mug with their bare hands.”

“Well you could start by saying sorry,” Bella counters as she squats down to get the antiseptic and gauze from beneath the sink.

“Sorry,” Leah asked confusedly.

This causes Bella to gasp and place her hand over her heart as she replies, “why thank you,” with a wink that turns Leah into a stuttering mess.

“Wh- I- no, like, uh why would I be saying sorry,” she questions, allowing her face to mimic Bella’s smirk.

“Well you just crushed my second favorite mug and I am awfully torn up about it,” Bella comments as she begins to apply the antiseptic. “But, I suppose I can manage if you let me have some of your pizza.”

“Oh yeah go crazy… and sorry about your cup,” Leah says while wincing, more so at her own awkwardness than any pain.

“I am sure you will find a way to make it up to me,” Bella flirts as she wraps the other girl's hand. At her words Leah freezes, her mind thinking about the implications of those words and she doesn't think she has ever been more excited to pay someone back. “Whelp, there ya go, good as new if I do say so myself,” Bella says as she puts back the supplies.

“I don’t know doc, I think I will heal a lot better if you were to, I don't know, kiss it better,” Leah challenges before she can even realize what she is saying. “Fuck, uh you don't have to, I was just-”. Leah's ramble was cut short as Bella grabbed her injured hand and kissed it while staring deep into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So right now I am posting as the chapters come to me rather than any real schedule, so dont always expect new chapters. Also I have decided that bella is a junior and it is about mid october right now. I think I will do a chapter for halloween ;) .... I have read the comments btw and have dcided to make this a bella/leah only fic. As usual, drop a kuddos and leave a comment with ideas as to what I should do next!

**Author's Note:**

> So not ENTIRELY sure where I am going with this one, so I am open to comments with ideas as to how y'all would like for this to go, and if you guys even like this to begin with. Also, this is the longest I have spent on one chapter so if y'all do want this to be a thing expect like 2-4 days between a chapter. Also also, I purposely didn't have Rose in this chapter because I wanted to ask, do you want this to be a Bella/Rose/Leah fic, or just like Bella and Leah (your call, I can work with either- I think, once again I have not wrote a serious fic like this).


End file.
